


On the Moon: Full, Crescent, and New

by lferion



Category: Astronomy (Anthropomorphic), The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Gen, Moon, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: The Moon is many things, has many meanings
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Drabbling in Middle-Earth, Wandering in Middle-Earth, fan_flashworks





	On the Moon: Full, Crescent, and New

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Fan Flashworks challenge Moon, posted [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/2180077.html).
> 
> Many thanks to Morgynleri and Runa for encouragement and advice.

* * *

  
Oh the Moon is an oyster, swimming the sky,  
A coin clipped from star light  
A globe of white fire  
A lamp shaped of silver, Telperion's flower,  
Tilion's chariot, his calling, his home.

Oh the Moon is a vessel, sailing the spheres  
A boat made of ivory  
A horn carved out of bone  
A bowl full of wishes, petitions, entreaties,  
Holding out hope for a time yet to come

Oh the Moon is the thinnest of cracks in the night  
Herald and harbinger  
A bow stave of silver  
Reflection returning, refracting, unfolding  
Light coming through from beyond the straight road  


* * *


End file.
